lo que siento por ti, es mas de lo que crees
by akira-chan1626
Summary: Brick esta desesperado por lograr una cita con Berseck, sus hermanos no lo apoyan,un dia encuantras 3 gatitas las cuales los meteran en sucesos extraños y diveertido/-QUE RAYOS LES PASO!-grita el pelirrojo/-m..me estoy...enamorando de mi.../-JODER EN QUE LIO NOS METIMOS!- lo se mal summary u.u denle una oportunidad
1. nos conocemos

Hola mundo! Eh vuelto a la vida :D, ok no, pero si vengo con un fanfict (al fin mi primer fanfict qwq) esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace mucho pero no sabía si publicarla o no, pero me decidí por hacerlo así que empecemos…

- / - / - / - / -

-OH RAYOS!...de nuevo no consigo una cita con Berseck-decía esto un chico de no más de 15 años, de buen físico, unos ojos particularmente rojos, al igual que su vestimenta y cabellos de un anaranjado brillante, que tenía por nombre Brick, era el mayor de sus hermanos y el más inteligente y astuto, se sentía frustrado ya que era la sexta vez que invitaba a salir a Berseck ,la chica más popular de la escuela, era una de las más hermosas, pues tenía su cabello igualmente anaranjado que no pasaba de su hombro, acompañado de unos bellos ojos color fuxia, y era poseedora de una hermosa figura, que lucía con todo tipo de vestimentas caras razón por la cual era la chica más bella del instituto.

-vamos Brick no es para tanto además sabes que Berseck, siendo tan popular y presumida, jamás te aceptara-decía esto un chico de cabellos rubios como el oro, poseedor de unos ojos color azul marino que vestía ropas del mismo color, de nombre boomer, era el menor de sus hermanos y el más tierno y dulce.

-deberías dejar de pensar en doña "me parto un uña y hay llego mi fin", y concentrarte en los exámenes de la próxima semana, porque necesito a quien copiarle si no, no pasare este semestre y no me graduare, no me convertiré en un gran jugador y mi vida estará arruinada!-decía esto un chico de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos color esmeralda al igual que su vestimenta, que tenía por nombre Butch, mientras sujetaba a su hermano del cuello y lo miraba dramáticamente, este chico era el del medio y el más impulsivo de los 3 hermanos.

El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre de su hermano y con voz soñadora comenzó a decir-No entienden que Berseck para mi es el cielo y la tierra, el ángel y la diosa, la...-

-sí, si no tienes que recordárnoslo, estoy empezando a olvidar cuantas veces eh oído ese discurso- decía el rubio interrumpiendo el discurso de su hermano mayor.

-creo que fueron una veces-esta vez era el pelinegro quien hablaba.

-no, no juraría que han sido más de 10-

-no enserio te digo que han sid ve…AUCH!-Butch se sobaba la cabeza, lugar donde recibió un golpe de Brick el cual los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada.

-miren, podre estar enamorado pero aun soy el líder de nosotros 3!- Brick estaba molesto, pues sus hermanos no comprendían lo que según él era amor por la pelirroja de ojos fuxias.

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos extraños detrás de unos botes de basura, lo cual los hizo ponerse alertas, pero gracias a la curiosidad, decidieron acercasen para saber de qué se trataba, y para su sorpresa, resultaron ser 3 gatitas de tamaño mediano, la que se veía era la mayor, tenía el pelaje de color rojo y sus ojos de un muy raro e inusual color rosa, se veía que era tranquila y calmada, la mediana era una gata color azabache de ojos verde esmeralda, desde lejos se podía decir que era la más impulsiva y juguetona de las 3, y por último, estaba la que parecía la menor, que tenía el pelaje de un rubio brillante, acompañado de unos ojos color azul cielo, de lejos se veía que era la más tierna y dulce de las 3 chicos quedaron encantados con las gatita, lo suficiente para acercarse tomar una cada uno, Brick tomo a la pelirroja y le puso de nombre bombón, la cual al principio impuso un poco de resistencia pero caricia tras caricia, prefirió dejarse mimar por el que sería su nuevo amo, Butch trato de tomar la gata azabache, asignándole de nombre bellota, la cual aún se oponía a las caricias de su nuevo amo, y por ultimo boomer decidió tomar a la rubia dándole por nombre burbuja, la cual desde un principio se dejó mimar por su nuevo amo. Los 3 hermanos, se llevaron a las gatitas a su casa, dando inicio a un montón de aventuras alocadas y cómicas que vivirían en el futuro, a causa de esa 3 dulces pero juguetonas gatitas.

- / - / - / - / -

Y aquí concluye este capítulo, que les pareció? Por favor déjenme reviews para saber que les gusto este primer capítulo y saber que desean que lo continúe, así que nos leemos luego ; 3


	2. quisiera ser humana

**HOLA! Eh vuelto! Owo, lo se merezco la misma muerte por no haberlo subido antes pero tuve serios percances (la primera vez que la escribí se me borro, luego falta de inspiración etc, etc.) así que les tendré compasión y empezare de una buena vez la historia (ya sé que no leerán esto porque yo no lo hago :'V)…**

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Los chicos llegaron a un famoso y distinguido conjunto residencial, en el cual se destacaban lujosos apartamentos de los cuales, el más grande, pertenecía al padre de los 3 hermanos.

Al entrar, se veía un hermoso conjunto de muebles de cuero propiamente diseñados para adornar y dar a lucir el bello color crema de las paredes, las cuales eran iluminadas por un hermoso candelabro de cristal, nada más verlo daba una impresión de clase y sofisticación, que le resultaba un poco agobiante a los chicos, que nada más entrar, dejaron ver una cara de repulsión al lugar-que había sido previamente decorado por su madre, ya que ellos tenían otros gustos- cada uno contemplo por un momento su nuevo hogar-llevaban poco de uno o dos meses viviendo allí- y se dirigieron, cada uno, a su respectivo cuarto, con sus respectivas gatitas.

Cada uno tenía una idea diferente para su nueva compañera…

**-/-/-/- CUARTO DE BRICK -/-/-/-**

-Ya sé que hare contigo!- exclamo alegre el oji-sangre-te regalare a Berseck, y ella en segundos quedara perdidamente enamorada de mí, pues, hasta donde tengo entendido a las chicas les gusta mucho las cosas lindas y adorables como tú- decía muy alegre el pelirrojo, sin saber que sus palabras herían el corazón de la pequeña oji-rosa que lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente.

**-/-/-/- POV. BOMBON -/-/-/-**

Seré solo un regalo?...un regalo para la chica que amas…si tan solo…si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siente mi corazón, y lo que ha sentido desde esa vez que me salvaste, tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, pero eso es algo que yo jamás olvidaría, ambos éramos muy pequeños cuando llegaste y me rescataste de esos perros rabiosos que me acorralaban por haberles robado un pequeño trozo de carne pues mis hermanas y yo teníamos hambre, y no tuvimos más opción que robar, pero desde ese día, te adentraste en mi corazón y hay te quedaste para no salir jamás, recuerdo que de vez en cuando te seguía tratando de llamar tu atención, pero jamás lo logre hasta hoy, pero solo para que de pronto me digas que seré un regalo?...no quiero!, no puede ser así!...desearía…desearía tanto…poder ser humana…

**-/-/-/- FIN POV. BOMBON -/-/-/-**

-Bombon!- escucho que el joven pelirojo la llamaba, así que algo desanimada lo observo, pero cuando lo hizo, puedo observar algo que derritió su herido corazón, y es que ver al chico que amas sosteniendo un bello listón con tu nombre escrito en escarcha en él, era algo que enamoraría aún más, y la pequeña bombon no era una excepción, así que alegre se dirigió al chico, que al instante adorno su cuello con ese listón mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía-te vez preciosa Bombon-dejando así una sonrojada pero feliz gatita, que lo miraba con un deje de esperanza en sus ojos.

**-/-/-/- CUARTO DE BUTCH -/-/-/-**

El joven azabache sonreía con sorna mientras observaba a la gatita oji-verde, la cual también sonreía, al poder predecir la idea que pasaba por la mente de su amo, el cual no tardo en tomar un gran auto a control remoto y subir en el a la gata, quien se encontraba más que feliz al saber que a pesar de que su amo era un completo idiota, la entendía de una u otra manera, pero ella en el fondo su corazón, sabía que había otra razón, otra razón que nació el día en el que lo vio montando un skate en el parque, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo.

-eh? Hola preciosa!- nada más escuchar esa exclamación, la oji-verde dejo sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a su amo- oh claro que nos podemos ver linda!, siempre estaré dispuesto para ti!-quien sería esa desdichada?!, se preguntó con ira la azabache, pero luego se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, y empezó a negar pues sus verdaderos sentimientos empezaron a salir, y eso no debía pasar, hasta que por su mente paso el pensamiento de su verdadero deseo-quisiera ser humana…-

-Bellota!- al escuchar el llamado de su amo, no tuvo más opción que resignarse ante él, y así al llegar, lo vio sosteniendo una pequeña gorra color verde, esa imagen, esa insignificante imagen, puso su corazón a latir a mil por hora, pero trato de ignorarlo, aunque de nuevo ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente-quisiera ser humana-

**-/-/-/- CUARTO DE BOOMER -/-/-/-**

El rubio estaba más que feliz de tener a esa pequeña gatita hay junto a él, desde que habían entrado a su cuarto, no había hecho más que buscar algo con que adornar el cuello de la oji-azul-me pregunto qué será lo mejor para identificarte como mía-la pequeña burbuja no puedo hacer más que sonrojarse y exclamar un simple "nya" , pues el simple hecho de que el oji-azul le dijera que era suya, hacia su dulce y pequeño corazón acelerarse, ella muy bien sabia la razón, esa razón que tenía años de haber descubierto, pero sabía que estaba mal, ¿Qué dirían sus hermanas?, además, dudaba mucho que el llegara a enamorarse de ella, pues estaba segura que solo la veía como su mascota y ya, no había ningún otro sentimiento aparte del de una amistad de dueño a mascota, aunque era solo para el rubio, porque ella estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, pero lo mejor era tratar de olvidar y aceptarlo como su amigo, aunque le sabía que le sería imposible.

-Eh burbuja!-miro a su amo el cual sostenía en sus manos dos pequeñas coletas azules con unas figuras en forma de burbuja, de nuevo su corazón se aceleró-burbuja ven, creo que ya encontré algo que podría identificarte como mi gatita- se sentía tan feliz, pero aun así de una u otra manera se sentía triste pues jamás podría estar con el amor de su vida-si tan solo pudiera ser humana…- y así con ese pensamiento se dejó poner ambas coletas en sus dos orejitas, dándole un aspecto más tierno del que ya tenía- te vez muy linda burbuja!-ella sonrió al menos, era linda para su amo, así que sintiéndose algo cansada paso entre las piernas de su amo en un acto cariñoso y se hecho en la cama del chico, con el mismo pensamiento de sus hermanas.

-**Quisiera ser humana…-**

**Continuara…**

**Al fin!, alégrense! Eh terminado el segundo cap ( milagro de kamisama! :3 ) así que espero que les haya gustado y bueno tengan paciencia para el siguiente cap TuT **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! **


End file.
